ABC's Starting With M
by TwilightWindWaker
Summary: The story of how the pictures of Mello and Near were created by the professional artist that we all know and love. I'm a bad artist, so read this out of pity for me. Mello 12 Near 10 Linda not sure


**ABC Order, Starting with M**

Inside the building of Wammy' House, a young boy with ear length blonde hair sits on the play mat looking bored as ever while his white haired enemy sat beside him happily playing with his action figures and toy trucks. He wasn't into such childish toys and was annoyed to see a boy as old as him still playing with toy trucks and stupid dolls.

_Isn't he 10? _thought the blonde child.

It didn't seem to bother his so called 'enemy' however and he was simply enjoying himself, rolling his truck side to side with the little action figure in the back of it.

He simply had enough and stood up, with a face that looked as pissed as ever. "Don't you ever get tired of playing with cheap, plastic toys? Your already 10 and yet, you still play with them as if your 5!"

The younger child just looked at him, and replied with a smile, which completely threw the older one off guard. "Silly, Mello! Your never too old or too young for things that are created for everyone."

"Don't make me laugh!" replied Mello. "Near, There's a reason why we grow up! I'll tell you since you forgot!" he crossed his arms, "Once we get a year older, we never get to be younger ever again! That's why we cherish our youth days and move on to being mature." He kicked the toy truck, tipping it on its side. "Your obviously not mature which isn't normal!"

Near looked like he was going to cry, but he held back his tear and grabbed his truck along with his action figure. "Then I don't want to be normal!" He walked to the other side of the room and resumed what he was doing earlier.

Mello just scoffed and went to another room to find something to do besides watch a teenager play with baby toys. He entered a room with about 5 kids in it. 4 of them were playing with dart guns while one kid, a girl named Linda, was sitting against the wall, sketching something in her little notepad.

He went over to sit against the wall, but kept a distance from Linda about 5 feet apart. He watched the boys tackle each other in a dog pile, also noticing that Linda was glancing at him occasionally when he wasn't at or near her. Mello was a little curious on what she was drawing on her notepad. He scooted near her and took a peek at her drawing pad when she jumped a little from his sudden presence.

"What are you drawing?" Mello asked as politely as possible to the girl.

Linda removed her hand from her pad and showed him what she has completed so far. Mello cocks an eyebrow up and looks at the girl. "Why you drawing a picture of me?"

She thinks of an answer to say. "Well... I'm going to draw everyone in the Wammy house. I'm doing it in alphabetical order!" she answers, resuming her drawing.

"Alphabetical order?" Mello asked confused. "But doesn't the Alphabet start with A?"

"Well..." she was thinking up another excuse. "I'm starting with M and then working my way around until I have everyone drawn!" she blurted, with a happy smile.

"Hm," Mello murmured before asking another question. "So why start with M?"

"I...I'll tell you later, ok?"she said, putting her notebook away.

Mello let out a small groan which made Linda. She opened it up again and resumed drawing her portrait of Mello. He just walked away, looking for something else to do in another room.

Hours have gone by when Linda was finally done with the portrait of Mello. The day after that she was ready to draw Near. But when she finished drawing him, she stopped for some reason. No one has asked her why, not even Mello. He never even asked her if she was done with the drawing of him. Linda forgot about the sketch pad and her plan of drawing everyone in Wammy's House. Her pictures of Near and Mello have been forgotten until that certain day when the pictures were needed...

**A/N: As you can see, I am very bad at making stories like these long enough. So you may start reviewing my story of hate mail now.**


End file.
